Engel Parodie - Eine Reihe von Einem Schuss
by Light Reveltion
Summary: A series of short one-shot stories about many different kids who wake up in a world where a battle between humans and one angel ensues. Each chapter contains one story. (Disclaimer: It may not be interesting and may contain more sad feels than humour. Viewer discretion is advised. Also, the title's language does not imply that the story will be written in German.)
1. Takeru Migarashi: Sleep (Complete)

"Hey, wake up! Sleeping-on-the-floor idiot!"

Take drowsily opens his eyes. All he sees is the face of a cute girl staring intently down at him. He closes his eyes. Suddenly he feels a painful shock-wave as some hard object hits and crushes his guts. "Guaargh!" Take groggily opens his eyes once more. He's not on his bed. He's on the floor of a... cafeteria? Thankfully, he's not dead yet. As soon as he manages to stand, Take falls back down feeling faint.

"Huh? What's the matter with you? Why are you going back to sleep? If you don't wake up, I'll put you to sleep forever!" The girl laughs hysterically and then notes, "That's just an inside joke, since you can't really die anyways. You'll only feel the pain." and then resumes laughing.

Groaning, Take manages to grab onto the girl's leg. He knows why he is feeling so faint. Take is hungry.

* * *

A strong waft of sweet breads reached Take's nostrils. He opened his eyes and this time he wasn't on the floor but sitting upright in a bed. In what looked suspiciously like a nurse's office. In front of him there were several buns on a platter. Beside him on a stool, there was a cold glass pitcher of milk with a glass next to it. Taking hold of the platter and carefully setting it down on the stool next to the milk, Take comfortably lies down under the covers when he notices people standing around the bed. They are busy talking about something and hadn't noticed that Take had removed the platter off of the bed and was going back to sleep.

However, one of them suddenly looks toward him and says with a grin, "Hey, you're awake? You should eat something, I heard from Yui that you collapsed earlier. It's not like you're going to die from hunger, since you can't die here anyways, but if you don't eat, you won't be able to move around for awhile. Once you're finished eating, I would like to welcome you into the Afterlife Battlefront! Our objective is to find and rebel against God, but to do that we need more manpower. We should hurry before Angel-san arrives. By the way, I'm Yuri. You can call me Yurippe like the others but I'd prefer Yuri.

Sluggishly Take mutters, "I'm Take." and then drifts off to sleep. But this sleep is interrupted as the same young girl from before executes a pro wrestler elbow tackle from above and into Take's abdomen. "Guaargh!" Take's eyes widen open as his body lurches. It is a good thing he hasn't eaten a thing yet, otherwise he would have vomited whatever contents of his stomach right there and then. As he lay twitching, the girl triumphantly forces a bun into Take's mouth and is only stopped by Yuri who exclaims, "Yui! Stop that, we shouldn't force him lest he decides to not join us!" As Take takes a closer look, he realizes that the smaller girl whom Yuri is speaking to must be Yui. How such strength and beastliness can come from a small pink-haired female, is not surprising to him although he admits that the pain is a lot worse than before.

"Sorry about that. Take, is it? Yui over here is a bit too enthusiastic but she is right, we don't have too much time on our hands. Even though we technically are immortal, it is best to take action as soon as possible." Yuri walks to the door while dragging Yui. Some boys are waiting for her outside the open doorway. Take notices that one of them is holding a giant scythe-like pole-type weapon, but is too tired to take interest. "Eat, recover your energy, and come to the rooftop, I'll meet you there." They walk out the door and the group leaves.

All is quiet. Take decides to eat something. He eats the bun that is already forced into his gaping mouth and drinks some milk. His tummy satisfied he smiles. He's ready to go back to sleep when he notices another student entering the room. This time it's another small girl with long silky silver hair. With a calm and composed look the girl walks towards the bed. She opens her mouth and says something, but Take is already asleep and cannot hear her.

It's peaceful now. Unlike before when he had to endure the pains of going to school every morning, being disciplined for sleeping in class, bullied by his classmates and siblings for always sleeping, and even lectured by his parents for sleeping too much. It was chaotic then, but now, there is no one to wake him up. Hopefully that Yui girl does not come back, and Take can enjoy his peaceful sleep at last.

* * *

Kanade watches as the new boy sleeps so peacefully and then suddenly vanishes into thin air. _Another one gone, and this one didn't need to attend classes. _She thinks to herself. She leaves the room and heads off to find other rebellious students to help.


	2. Unknown Girl: Food (Part 1)

**Food.**

That's all she could think about.

She didn't care about where she was. All she had on her mind was food. Even though she wasn't really hungry yet, it was the only thing she craved for.

**Food.**

She didn't care what kind, or how it tasted. As long as she could fill her mind and stomach with all sorts of foods, she would be satisfied.

And here she was. At the cafeteria. But there was still one obstacle that got in her way.

**Money.**

How was she going to pay for the food? It wouldn't be right to steal either. Looking around, she saw a group of students in brown uniforms eating. There were no one else except for them and her.

How did they get food? Maybe she ought to ask. But what if they bought it with money?

**Money.**

That's another thing she lacked. If only she had all the money in the world, she wouldn't have starved to death.

Wait, starve to death? Why was she remembering something like that? There's no way that she died, since she's still alive. It must have been a dream. Yes, that's it. A dream. She didn't really die from malnutrition, did she? It was a horrible nightmare.

**Food.**

The wondrous elements of various dishes wafted in the air, and into her nostrils. She decided to approach the group after all.

Her desire for food was much stronger than her realization that she did not have the means to buy food.

**Food.**

It definitely was real food. It would definitely be better than eating instant noodles everyday.

In this situation if she could get at least a bowl of plain rice, she would be happy, but obviously not satisfied enough. Her dream as a child was to try all sorts of foods and be a chef after all. She can't let the thoughts of starvation nor death stop her from realizing her dream.

* * *

"Hey Yurippe, that girl's heading towards us. D'ya reckon she might be a human like us?"

"Idiot. Of course she has to be! Use your brain more, Hinata!"

"I am using my brain! How else would I be speaking to you in the first place?"

"Idiot, even a dog can speak better than you and it doesn't need to use its brain for that. Did you notice that the only ones who would be around in this cafeteria at night are us and possibly Angel? Practically only humans would crawl about looking for answers and such. Oi Hinata, see what she wants."

* * *

**Nine.**

There's only nine of them. Aside from the blue haired boy and the girl he's speaking to, the rest seem more hostile and dangerous.

She wants to avoid all possible conflict if she can. If they won't help her, then she will find someone else.

**Food.**

After all, all she wanted was food. The blue haired boy rises from his seat and advances towards her with a friendly smile. They noticed her and maybe want to help?

She doesn't know, but the boy puts out his hand. Does he want to give her something? She doesn't know what this gesture means.

* * *

The boy put out his hand and said, "Hi, I'm Hinata. Welcome to our group. If you need something, go ahead and ask. We'll try our best to help you out." _Is she hesitating because she's being cautious or am I the one being to direct? _Smiling again, Hinata motioned towards the group behind him saying, "Why don't you join us for now and we can have our talk later with everyone? You should be hungry by now."

She also noticed that she was indeed getting hungrier. She accepted his offer by walking towards the group. She still didn't understand why he held his hand out since his hand was empty, but his words seemed to be inviting even if it seemed as if there were some strings attached.


End file.
